Eyes Like Gold
by The Copper Key
Summary: Yaoi. ItaNaru. This story starts with a broken Naruto leaving with Jiraiya to become a stronger ninja in order to protect himself. It is a story of deceit, manipulation, power, corruption, enlightenment and romance in which dark secrets r revealed. Un for Adoption. See Merula Aeolus for Info.


_**Eyes like Gold**_

_By The Copper Key_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Drama. Action/Adventure. Romance.

**Summary: **Yaoi Het. Itachi-Naruto. This story starts with a broken Naruto leaving with Jiraiya to become a stronger ninja in order to protect himself. In this adventure Naruto discovers many dark and dangerous secrets linking his lineage with the Uchiha massacre, the Kyuubi's attack, the Great Shinobi wars, Orochimaru's lust for immortality and a demonic prophecy. Meanwhile Naruto fights for survival and power. Some philosophy, half social commentary and the rest a complicated story of deceit, manipulation, power, corruption and enlightenment.

**Warnings: **Yaoi (male X male), Het (male X female), cursing, violence, possible citrus (Sex scene – if so clearly labeled), Slight character bashing, major AU (Alternative reality), lots of OOC (Out of character), a few OC (original characters), MPREG (male pregnancy) female pregnancy as well, Msolo (Male masturbation – clearly labeled), WD (Wet dreams – clearly labeled)

**Main Pairing:** Itachi (Seme) x Naruto (Uke)

**One-sided: **Sasuke/Naruto

**A/N:** Currently this is a test trail for the prologue, so I might edit it, but for now this is it! Please enjoy!

Long Author's note:**_ ON WRITTING_**

A well-written story is like a tapestry, weaving together the many elements into a surreal picture. The story has an underlying purpose or theme, be it a moral or a commentary. Foreshadowing and action are key, but remember a good dialogue can be intriguing in itself. Each chapter creates intrigue and mystery, enthralling the reader, saying 'read more, read more.' A story shouldn't follow a single threat. If it should the picture would be dull and underdeveloped. So when you choose a story look deeply into the tapestry and tell me 'what you see.' Or if you will write a story remember to weave.

Here are some suggestions:

In a story have at least two conflicts: For instance the Akatsuki and Orochimaru make up two conflicts, however for sakes of originality add some of your own. An ideal conflict amongst the many action packed one would be political intrigue or family relations. For instance the Uchihas could be alive and do not approve of Sasuke's interaction with Naruto. Or the council is trying to prevent Naruto from finding out about his siblings (Gaara, Temari and Kankuro).

More than one point of view is important to make a larger picture. If you only focus on two characters, you're telling a rather short, dull and generic story. To add flare have short pieces about other Characters. For instance when Naruto is courting Hinata, Sasuke and Tenten are interested in Naruto's secrets. For a better example see 'The Dichotomy of Kazama Naruto.'

If you have trouble writing in character, use characters that play main roles, but are not given the spotlight often like Tenten, Konohamaru and the Ramen Stand workers. That way, you can write them anyway you wish without being out of character. Furthermore it is actually good to have Original Characters as long as they're not the main character. An original nemesis is perhaps one of the more cleverly used original characters. For a good example of an original nemesis see 'For the love of my Friends' in the earlier chapters (hint: The genjutsu guy).

When using a moral or commentary line for the story divide up the line into chapters. For instance one of my original stories focuses on 'freedom of speech…etc., and independent thinking verse pop culture and governmental restrictions.' My first chapter speaks about 'how media directs society's beliefs and opinions' from my character's point of view. This is however not a paper, so don't write it like such. The best example of an underlining moral I can give is the story of 'The Paper Bag Princess'.

Remember to use descriptions of places and things, not just of people and clothing. And please vary your wording… too many 'like' and 'said' can dim the power of a story. This does not mean 'go read a thesaurus'. Remember to make the story colorful, but easy to read.

And lastly remember to have paragraphs, a one paragraph chapter can be hard to read and will probably send readers scurrying away.

-The Copper Key

PS: Do not read my earlier stories for examples of my writing suggestions. I have difficulty writing a well-written story within fan fiction. My original stories are better.

PROLOGUE:

_**The Perspectives**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uchiha Sasuke – **Before The Uchiha massacre

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm not good enough, why can't I be like my brother? I am worthless! Father will never see me. _These are the thoughts that flow through young Sasuke's mind on a daily basis. He is a child suffocating behind the massive shadow of his older brother, he is the child who struggles not to be seen as a failure.

And why does he yearn not to be judged negatively? It is simple, he fears it like most do, 'rejection'. To be rejected is to be alone, to stand on the outside, no forced on the outside. To not to be seen. To not be seen is to be forgotten and whether or not we know it, we all wish to be acknowledged in hopes of acceptance. Why do we seek acceptance? We seek acceptance for love and respect… Why do we seek love and respect? Because we wish to not be alone or forgotten. It is an endless cycle of wants and needs. Wants and needs to hold fast to sanity. Yet each of us makes it difficult for another with our united expectations.

In general humans tend to be hide themselves behind collective masks. What are these masks? They are 'the smart girl', 'the jock', 'the drama queen', and 'the emo.' On some level we actively uphold them because they're familiar and safe. We are afraid to let go of these masks because in doing so we become vulnerable.

Now if Sasuke were to be labeled 'worthless' per say and thus rejected, he would be isolated by this phenomenon called 'following the crowd'. People follow the crowd to avoid their own rejection, their own isolation and so on. A good example of this is bullying. As some is subjected to the anger or humor of others born of their own fears and insecurities, most who stand by will not step in on the 'rejects' behalf. Think about this for a moment, 'why do they not step in?' Is it because they fear they will face the same scorn? Self preservation hmm?

Those who refuse to 'follow the crowd' are feared. Not evidently so. They would be emotionally or physically hurt. It is in our own fears and insecurities that make us wear collective masks, that makes us follow the crowd and that makes us make it difficult for another with our societal expectations.

So little Sasuke grows up watching the imposing figure of his elder brother. He lies to himself as he attempts to view his elder with admiration and pride, but in his heart of hearts he hates him. He hates him for leaving him in his shadow. To be forgotten.

This is what Sasuke sees, he sees his brother 'the pride of the Uchiha' a boy perfect in almost every way, accepted, loved and cherished. He sees his father's acknowledgement, his clan's pride, his mother's love and his own failure. Upon casting a look on his own form, his own miniscule shadow all he sees is his mother's love. And for some reason that is not good enough. I must conclude it is because of the Uchiha pride, the outwards influence of his clan that he feels he must follow by example. That he must 'uphold' the Uchiha name. That he must mold himself into their expectations, that he must take up a mask.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Present Time - **Naruto Leaving for three years

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uzumaki Naruto had been unremarkable to his peers, he was quite and introverted, so no one really knew him, he hid in silence. No one bothered him. He was feared by their elders and outright hated and degraded, yet the younger generation does not taunt him. He was too quite, too removed from the world, hidden in the recesses of his own mind. Unremarkable and slightly frightening. It's not so much as if he is dangerous, but he has eyes that can see into the soul. Sharp blue eyes, dull blue eyes until he looks at your heart and soul. Then his eyes will either show warmth or ice. When he does speak it's hesitantly and gently, not warm, but soothing with a hint of power.

When he was assigned a team (Team 7: Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Inuzuka Kiba and He under Hatake Kakashi), he had been forgotten and neglected. Uchiha Sasuke did not see him, Haruno Sakura did not see him, Inuzuka Kiba did not see him, Hatake Kakashi did not see him, but he saw them. He saw their weaknesses, their strengths, their insecurities and their accomplishments. He knew their psyche more than they knew themselves. He analyzed them, pulled their insecurities apart, he knew their habits and thought process. Soon he could predict their thoughts, their emotions and their reactions. In combat he could predict them… yet he did not show this, no he continued to hide himself.

Unwittingly He was first recognized by his peers, by the civilians and ninja when he defeated the Hyuga prodigy during the Chuunin exams, then defeated Gaara. However, what they saw when he returned empty handed and defenseless from attempting to retrieve their prized Uchiha, bleeding heavily they saw 'a weakness' and they exploited it. They attempted to kill their scapegoat. They attempted to kill a child. They attempted to kill Naruto.

And because of this he was leaving. He was leaving behind betrayal, deceit and unfounded hatred. He was leaving behind pain and torture. And he was leaving behind his past.

Accompanying him was his 'Grandfather figure', Jiraiya. It would be quite sometime until they saw the boy with eyes that pierced their souls.

TBC


End file.
